You Got Served Nintendo Style
by 20-Lp-05
Summary: With the coming of the years fighting in stadiums is no longer loved, so what is a smasher to do with a rival? Take it to the streets! Where the only sideeffects are hurt pride and being the servee or just geting served yourself? Who's up to the challenge


Enjoy for this is my first fanfic after reading many stories on this site. My whole point of this fic was to start out with something easy to read and laugh at. Meaning that none of the contents in this story are to be taken seriously at all. Also to add to that I own nothing from nintendo or the movie " You got served ". Im not sure this has been done in this category of characters so if you believe that this idea is stolen believe me when i say that this whole fanfic was thought up while doing nothing but laying on my lazy arse. So once again I ask that you ignore my rambling and enjoy the recreation of this movie nintendo style.

* * *

_**Chapter 1- Showdown With The King of Koopas**_

_"Alright, Show your moves!"_

Captain Falcon shouted over the cheers in the audience from the awaited anticipation. Making sure everyone heard him as he showed off the winning team's prize which had been a constant dispute between the rival teams.

_"Get em' Daddy!"_ Peach chanted sweetly at Mario only to be dragged away by the Captain Falcon.

Two large groups of nintendo characters charge at each other as if they were gonna battle as the title " You Got Served " is shown. Between the two crowds you can see Mario and Luigi with their italian posse of mini mushroom guys and on the opossing side was Bowser with his many turtle like Koopas. Just as they came face to face a koopa tripped clumsily making the audience roar in laughter.

_"What the hell is wrong with you Koopa 234?"_

_"Sorry, Bowser sir you know I don't have any Rhythme."_

_"Hey, I'm number 234!"_

Bowser couldn't take it anymore stuffing both of the minions in their respective shells and sending them spinning in the middle of the dance floor. The crowd cheered as the two shells spinned with great speeds as if sync each other. Then suprising everyone bowser leaped out spinning on his shell for a few secs until the two koopas pooped out with their arms crossed. With Bowser emerging to the same way.

_"B-boy stance fool!"_

The mushroom men just stared off unimpressed and began to chant in a circle as if summoning something sinister. After a few seconds os suspens two large pipes arose with two plumbers popping out one wearing red and the other green. The plumber in red could only look on smugly as he did his trademark phrase.  
_"Its-a me Ma-rio!"_

_"Show off!"_ Bowser shouted enraged.

To the crowds delight each plumber hopped off the pipes at the same time positioning themselves side byside. From their they made everyone look in awe as the began to do the hill-toe locking foreheads then stepping back to lock legs.  
As they peceeded to do this the mushroom men began to circle them in a cha cha of worship chanting. The crowd could only moan in dissappointment as the dancing ended as it was Bowser's turn.

Just as the the mushroom kingdom cleared the floor many koopas charged out lined up running in place only to stop in fear as bowser stomped through making them shake and fall to the ground. Pretending to be shocked Bowser began to pop-n-lock finishing with his hands spaced out pretending to bring them back to life as the koopas began to stand smiling devilishsly.  
each dancing over to the mushroom men and depansing each one. Only to see them cry in retaliation to evil antics of their nemesis.

_"Haha, I shoulda known you'd have the hero you so worship on your undies!"_ Bowser poked at the many displays of covering the red plumber on their underwear.

_"Hey mine are speedos so HA-HA!"a_ random Toad shouted.

**SMACK!**

_"Waydaah open ya mouth, mama-mia!"_ Luigi sighed.

After seeing the crowd clearly on Bowser's side at the time many Toads swarmed out with their pants back on their hides. Determind to get revenge the began lock arms and waltz towards the koopas with looks to kill. Reaching their destination each began to battle with the koopas seperately until they stopped and walked away from them. Leaving each koopa still dancing with himself in a heated battle making the audience roar with laughter. Just as the Mushroom men began to retreat two inner Toads pulled out two yellow cloths using as a cape for the plumbers who were currently dancing threw them.  
The tieing of the cape was so fast it seemed as a fluid motion bringing the two plumbers on the center of the floor where they began to break dance spinning on their back sides in sync. Both jumping out of the spin in a uppercut and landing with their uppercutting hand still raised. Slowly but swiftly the hand went to one of their respective shoulders and brushed it off dancing back to the their respective side.

Seeing Bowser ready to destroy the Mushroom Kingdom for humiliating him Captain Falcon saw it in his best Judgement to end it right then and there...

_"Time!"_

_"M-town, Yeah, M-town"_ the Toads began to chant pumping up the audience.

Bowser could only shake his head in anger in defeat for the lack of skill in his minions. Many Koopas were smacked aside as he stood ahead of his team looking on at the Mushroom Kingdom's saviors.

_"So, I see your moves and I must say I can do better but lets let the Audience decide this one."_ Captain Falcon stated matter of factly._"So which is it people M-Town or Koopa's Troops"_  
Captain Falcon's hand raised over Mario, Luigi, and the Toads and recieved a large round of applause and screams.Then his hand came to Bowser's side only to hear...

_"1,2,3,BOOO!"_ from the audience of Toads.

_"How in the hell?"_ Bowser screeched.

_"Well it looks like Peach here would belong to me, whisper butsince I'm currently stalking Samus."_ Captain Falcon began.

_"Go to hell"_ Samus screeched storming out of the arena.

_"But by round of appluase I have to say she goes to the plumbers!"_

_"However,we call seconds my friend."_ a Toad patted Mario on the shoulder.

Bowser roared enraged at the results_,"No way! We won!"_ _"Naw, I just said you los-_**CHOKE** C.Falcon began before he found his precious neck in Bowser's grasp.

Seeing this a Toad decided to step in_,"SECURITY!"_

Everyone gasped in awe as a flood of Pichus engulfed the Koopas shocking them sensless and begin to hual bowser away to his demise. However everyone clapped and congratulated the Mario Brother's on their big victory. Mario and luigi on the other hand new that their next battle wouldn't be so easy...

* * *

Sorry the first chapter didn't bring in much plot but, I just wanted to see if this was a good idea for a fic. I need your feedback so please I beg of you review! Solong until chapter 2!


End file.
